


→ Way Beyond Redemption

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> →  One more step and the two of them would be way beyond redemption...</p>
            </blockquote>





	→ Way Beyond Redemption

**Title:**  → Way Beyond Redemption  
 **Rating:**  → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  → Prompt #306 : Redemption @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #34: Animalistic @ [](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:**  → Mutant Enemy & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word count:** → 1675  
 **Summary:**  → One more step and the two of them would be way beyond redemption...  


* * *

“It's too late Watcher.” He didn't know how many more times he could say it.

“Spike, there are things we can do – we have done quite a bit of research and there are a number of spells we could.....er … try.”

“Try??? You telling me that there's no risk?? That what you wanna try ain't got the chance of doin' him harm?”

“I can't say that – you know I can't.” He could hear the frustration in Giles' voice and he could well imagine the tired, lined face, glasses askew from constant removal and wiping. He almost wished he could say something, anything but he just couldn't.

“Then you know my answer. Not gonna take any risks – rather have 'im the way he is than risk not having him at all.”

“That's ridiculous.” A knee jerk response that Spike knew Giles hadn't thought through.

“How so? Looked far and wide for a love like this. An' maybe it's not turned out the way everyone thought it woulda, but you know me Watcher. Thick an' thin.”

“If you refuse to assist us then you know I won't be able to stop her.” He could almost feel the steel returning to the Watcher's spine.

“I know. Though I was kinda hoping it'd be the same as when she was meanta to be dealing with 'Gelus – she couldn't bring herself to do it, no matter what it cost her. Or you.” The harshly indrawn breath was loud through the receiver and Spike knew Giles was thinking about Jenny Calendar and her unfortunate demise. It was an unfair tactic but it was all he had and he had to use the weapons at his disposal.

“That was underhand, even for you.” Another sigh, but this one sounded more resigned. “You may well be correct. It wouldn't be an easy thing to persuade her not to hunt him down but I do know she is not relishing this aspect of her duty in this instance. Perhaps, if you were to leave town?” He could tell how desperate the Watcher was to have even made the suggestion – since it had happened, all of their conversations had been about keeping the boy near in case there was a way to fix things.

“Would if I could, mate, but he's determined to stay here. Says it's his hunting grounds and he's not being pushed out by the Slayer. Friggin' determined to stick around and part of me thinks he _wants_ to meet the Slayer, test his mettle.”

“Good Lord, no!” He shared Giles' horror at the thought of such a confrontation but there was little he could do about it. Master Vampire he might be, but he was chipped which messed with his status enough that he wasn't the alpha in the relationship, not by a long shot. And in his current predicament....

“Yeah. Got it into his head that it would show all the demons in town who's boss and all that. So don't be thinking I've got it easy. Trying to stop him hunting her down is damn near a full time job.”

“I understand and despite what you might think, I appreciate it.” There was a strained silence and Spike felt uncomfortable. He had spent a lot of time with the Scoobies since the chip and overall they had been decent. Wouldn't stop him being happy if he ever got the damned thing out but credit where it was due and all that.

“How's Red?” Another sigh – the Watcher could hold whole conversations that were based on his different sighs.

“Not good. She shows no signs of coming out of the coma. We're pretty sure it's magically based. Possibly – actually probably part of what happened to er......well what hit Xander. He was altered partly due to the previous possessions where Willow's predicament seems tied to her witchcraft abilities. Hence the coma. We've looked into a number of spells but at present - “

“No hope.”

“Exactly. Buffy is beside herself, blames herself really. She thinks whoever did this wanted to cripple her, take away her support network to weaken her.”

“Makes senses. One of the things that makes the Slayer different is that she works with a team. Remove her team or at least weaken them and she's more like the traditional type of Slayer. Then all it takes is one good day.” Spike knew he sounded slightly wistful but he respected the plan even if he wanted to rip the lungs out of the person or thing that had implemented it. In the beginning, he hadn't given a shit what happened to the Scoobies but now he was personally affected it was a different story.

“Yes, as you say, one good day.” A muffled scream and the sound of cursing came from the tunnels, the only warning Spike needed to tell him Xander was on his way.

“Gotta go, Watcher, keep me posted, yeah?” Hanging up and turning the phone off without waiting for a reply, Spike quickly crossed the room, reaching to the furthest the chains would go in order to put it back into it's hiding place. He barely made it back to the bed before the trapdoor slammed open and a groaning young girl was thrown up into the room. She was short and blonde and just for a nanosecond, Spike wondered if it was the Slayer. But then she blinked brown eyes heavy with pain, scrambling away from the trap door and taking in her whereabouts with obvious terror.

He knew exactly what she was seeing when she looked at him – there was no point in the false modesty of trying to cover his nakedness. His pale skin was littered with numerous bruises and bite marks. The bruises were in various stages of healing, only the ones on his hips consistently reinforced. He'd examined them earlier and the fingerprints could clearly be seen overlaying each other. His arse was a mass of bruises caused by the slap of hips and broad, callused palms, callused fingers that liked to knead and pinch. Xander liked to see the marks of his ownership as he fucked Spike, a fact that he made sure Spike was fully aware of.

The length of chain attached to the choker-style chain around his neck gleamed obscenely in the dim lighting and her gaze traveled from his neck to where the end of the chain was bolted into the concrete floor. He started the countdown in his head, not even mildly surprised when she started screaming. Who she thought was going to help her was anyone's guess and he felt a vague sense of contempt as he looked at her sweaty face, red eyes and snotty nose. Instead of lying there crying she could have been trying to escape but no, she had 'prey' written all over her. It was pitiful.

“Shut up.” Xander's harsh voice preceded him pulling himself lithely through the trapdoor and he spared the girl a contemptuous glare before walking over to Spike. “Hi honey, I'm home. And look – I brought dinner.” His laughter was cruel, as were the hands he used to drag Spike close to him but even so, Spike couldn't prevent his body's automatic response. He winced as callused fingers wrapped around his dick, yanking at him until he was fully hard. Xander's other hand grabbed the hair at the base of his skull, reefing his head backwards so that Xander could kiss him.

He moaned as Xander bit at his lips, sucking his lower lip before shifting down to his neck to renew the bruises and teethmarks there. Despite, or maybe because of, the cruelty of the mouth on his skin, Spike found himself moaning out loud, thrusting his hips forward as he automatically tried to get closer to the heat Xander was throwing off. Whatever this thing was that Xander had been turned into – part primal hyena, part demon? - it threw off even more heat than Xander had before. For a moment he struggled, some last remnants of loyalty to the person Xander used to be flitting through his mind, but the warning growl and the tightening of the teeth at his neck made him stop.

“So wanna fuck and eat?? We could share her if you're got a hankering for a cunt to make a change. Or shall we eat and fuck?”

“Whatever you want Pet You know I'll do whatever makes you happy.”

“You do, don't you? Okay Spike, as a reward for being such a good boy, it'll be just you and me. And you get a hot meal beforehand – how about that?”

Spike involuntarily vamped out at just the thought of hot blood, direct from the source and he was only vaguely aware of the whimpering coming from their dinner.

“You gonna share then?” Up until now, Xander had kept him on limited rations – slightly out of date blood bags from the hospital, animal blood from the butchers.

“Oh yeah, we're gonna share. Need you all fit and strong. Because tomorrow, we're going to pay a visit to a doctor who used to work for the Initiative. We're gonna get rid of that fucking chip and maybe when it's gone, you can lose that last bit of conscience that's been plaguing you.” Another deep biting kiss before Xander let him go, stalking across the room towards the whimpering girl.

As he watched Xander tear into her throat, blood spurting messily against the walls and floors, Spike realised that Xander was right. With the chip gone and his lover now firmly on the side of the demons, there would be nothing keeping him on the side of the White Hats. What was he going to do – keep on fighting the good fight in the hope of getting his redemption? No, Xander was a cunning bastard and no mistake – he knew just the thing to turn Spike fully to his side. And who knew – maybe once the chip was gone, it might be he and Xander who had that one good day....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
